


A New Arrangement

by laugh_hard_run_fast_be_kind



Series: What Are You Asking For [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinky, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Succubus, we tried to follow canon but it just didn't work and now we have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh_hard_run_fast_be_kind/pseuds/laugh_hard_run_fast_be_kind
Summary: The ginger-haired witch's rage was intoxicating to Lillith, and she couldn’t help the feral grin that came upon her face.“You know, my dear, I just might have a suggestion that could help make this time easier for the both of us.” she said, trailing a nail along the other woman's neck dangerously.





	1. An Order

“I’m ordering you to figure it out!” the Dark Lord thundered, never moving from his throne among a ring of flames while somehow managing to make his suffocating presence felt throughout the realm in that moment. 

In front of him knelt Lillith, called down from Greendale temporarily at the request of her lord. She hadn’t a clue what he would have called her for when she first heard his summons, but went dutifully, only to be horrified by his request. 

She was no longer to feed on humans so haphazardly. It was causing the ‘wrong kind of attention, from the wrong people’, he said. His plans were too delicate to risk being tampered with by those who didn’t even know what they had truly stumbled upon.

But what were her options? Lillith asked, daring to show frustration to the Dark Lord himself in that moment. The foolish humans, mostly boys so far, were her main source of sustenance. And on top of that, without that kind of nutrition, there was no way she would be able to continually swoop in and rescue Sabrina from whatever ridiculous situation she created for herself and the Spellman family. She might have made it look easy, but it took considerable amounts of her life force to manage such feats time and time again. 

That, however, was not the Dark Lord’s problem. He’d made that much clear the minute she had voiced her opinion on the matter. She had been stunned by his reaction, momentarily, but recovered as gracefully as she could. It never failed to disappoint her how long she could serve her lord without any show of true favor towards her. In the end, she was only another concubine, just with a couple more titles before or after her now infamous name. She would prove her worth to the Dark Lord though, show him her ingenuity, and eventually, he would see the difference between her and the other demons he took under his shadow.

-  
-

Now it was day three, and she was starting to feel the rumbling deep within her, calling out for another victim. She knew that if she needed, she could certainly cast several powerful spells before she ran into any resistance, but that would dwindle with each day that passed from then on. She needed to figure out her options, and fast.

The mother of demons sat in her stolen living room, shifting increasingly as she tried to work out a solution. She was on the right track when suddenly she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise as the scrying spell she had cast on one of the many mirrors in the Spellman Mortuary alerted her that someone was near it. Allowing herself a brief respite, she ventured over to her own mirror and looked into the household to find Sabrina arguing about the validity of her latest venture: an exorcism. 

It was ballsy, that much was certain. Sabrina was powerful, and sure to grow even more if Lillith could only get her to sign the Book of Beasts. At this stage in her life, though, Lillith wasn’t sure just how well the act would go for Sabrina alone. When she realized that her presence would no doubt be needed, she almost growled, getting up and finding clothes more suitable than her open jade robe for the task, and started the journey to the Spellman’s. She would have to figure out an excuse for her arrival on her way considering the younger witch’s tendency to act as soon as she had an idea.

When she knocked, instead of finding Sabrina, Lillith found one of her insufferable aunts instead. She smiled as best she could and gave some flimsy excuse of wanting to discuss a recent assignment with Sabrina that warranted a suspicious glance from Hilda as she welcomed the demoness inside. 

“Can I get you anything, Mrs. Wardwell?” Hilda asked after sitting them both down in the main parlor room. 

“Thank you, but I’m quite alright. Though I must say I’m disappointed to see that I’ve missed Sabrina. I would have thought that she’d be here.” Lillith responded, hoping to get some information on where the young witch had gotten off to now. 

They continued like that for a short while, testing out the water with each other. Hilda was rather easy to talk with about simple matters, which would make getting access to the house easy at least.

“Mrs. Wardwell, what a surprise. I'm sure you're here for my niece,” came a lower, more powerful voice from the doorway to the parlor room, “ who has no doubt decided to run off and vent to her lovely little boyfriend about her latest injustice at my hand. Perhaps you can catch her later?” 

Lillith looked up to see Zelda standing against the doorway, wringing her hands irritably as she looked over the brunette several times. The demoness couldn’t quite pin down what that look really was, but it was certainly more than one stranger's basic interest in another stranger. Filing that away for later inspection, she got up and went over to the ginger woman. 

It was clear that Zelda wasn’t thrilled to have anyone in her house, but was tolerating Lillith for the time being if only to scope her out. The demoness was tempted to test out just how far her ‘hospitality’ would extend, but decided as she neared her that now was not the time for such things.

“Well, in that case, I suppose I’ll be off. But thank you for opening up your home. I’m sure we’ll see each other around again.” Lillith said, brushing past Zelda with just a smidge more contact than was truly necessary given the space the doorway provided. The matriarch smelled of cigarettes and spices, something just mature enough to pique the other woman’s interest as she exited the mortuary. 

In that moment, an idea struck Lillith. The Dark Lord had said feed less haphazardly. That would mean she would need to find a different source of energy to feed off of, one that could be taken as freely as she willed, but time and time again and preferably from the same person or small group. And she might have just found the perfect person to begin working on.


	2. An Offer

Lillith’s first order of business was finding Sabrina, as that was her primary focus while on Earth. It had taken a bit more effort than initially suspected to locate her, but if Lillith had to guess, it was probably because of the mines and their connections with the Dark Lord and his spawn. So much raw, chaotic energy running through the network of tunnels was sure to pose a challenge to anyone’s magic, even someone as powerful as the Mother of Demons. Nevertheless, she’d broken through and gotten a solid location on the girl, and had made quick work of aparating just far enough that she would have to walk and dirty herself enough to seem as though she had made the same journey Sabrina had to get so deep into the mines.

Though she hadn’t meant to startle the girl, it had been a delightful moment. One could never have enough laughs at the fear of others, at least not when they were a demon. She’d quickly recovered, throwing on her kind teacher façade and urging Sabrina to the right conclusions with little drops of information. Namely, pointing out that Sabrina had found a powerful trapping stone, and what one might do after such a discovery. Satisfied that she had planted sufficient hints within the girl’s subconscious, she didn’t put up too much fight as she was threatened and promptly left in the dark. A well-voiced plea was all she gave as Sabrina disappeared, and when she felt the younger witch was far enough away she turned on her heel and melted into the darkness.

\- -  
\- -

This next part of her plan though, that was what had her excited, if she dared to say she felt such simple emotions over even simpler plans. She’d gone back and changed yet again – Satan how she enjoyed the vast wardrobe that Mary Wardwell had kept all her life – and then found herself in a sort of de-ja-vu moment as she knocked on the front door the mortuary. This time she was greeted by Zelda herself, and how perfect that was for her.

“Ms. Spellman, so good to see you again.” She began, already a tad bit closer to the other woman than was really necessary with hopes it would expedite her entrance to the house while testing the waters with the other woman.

“Mrs. Wardwell. What can I do for you today?” Zelda replied, unwavering in her spot in the doorway. She was eyeing Lillith much like she had the last time they’d been together, but with the demoness so close to her, it was allowing her to feel what was running through the ginger-haired witch as well this time. And what an interesting feeling it was indeed. A basic, primal attraction. It would seem that Zelda was still quite the open, active witch. Perfect for Lillith’s plans. 

That would have to be dealt with later though. She was eons old, and knew she couldn’t just rush this, not if she wanted it to last for Satan knew how long, considering Sabrina’s ridiculous attitudes and ability to attract trouble wherever she went. If she was being honest, it could be ages before she was able to devise a secure enough plan to force Sabrina’s hand, and she had to be prepared for that. So for now, Lillith simply smiled widely and put a hand on the doorframe, leaning in ever so slightly as she spoke. “Well, I’ve come by with a lot to talk about, if I’m being honest. I would say that we should sit down for this, but that would be downplaying it all I’m afraid. Now, with everything I’m about to tell you, I’m going to insist you call me Mary. I have a feeling we’ll get to know each other well after all this.”

And so Lillith found herself allowed into the Spellman house once more. She began her story much like she had with Sabrina, peppering in a few more details here and there as she knew that the witches before her would be more suspicious than Sabrina had been when she’d first told this story. She had to be sure they trusted her tale, and there was no better way to do that than to pull on familial ties. By the end of it all, it was clear that the Spellman women were less than pleased, but fully trusting of her story and reason for being in Sabrina’s life. 

_One part down, and one still to **come**_. she thought to herself, delighting in the joke only she understood for the time being and passing her smile off as one of delight that she was able to finally come clean to the Spellmans.

She spent the time waiting for Sabrina to return home chatting absently with Zelda, as Hilda had left them shortly after the conclusion of Lillith’s story. The demoness had to take care to remember that she was expected to respond to Mary rather than Lillith, as her mind most certainly was not on the conversation she was having with Zelda at the moment. It was something about the Church of Night and its similarities with ‘Mary’s’ last coven, and she just barely caught enough of the information to reply.

Lillith had an idea of how she wanted this to go and was eager to experience the end result. She had to admit, this was possibly the most inspired she had been since her mission began. Not that she wasn’t absolutely devoted to the Dark Lord’s plan for Sabrina and her own role in it, but surely there was room for some fun in there somewhere?

After what felt like an eternity, the three women heard Sabrina return home, and it only took a minute for her to realize that Lillith had once again returned after being told otherwise. Less than pleased, she tried to tear into her teacher, but to her surprise was stopped by Zelda of all people. Lillith couldn’t help but smile momentarily, already feeling as though she was going to have an easier time with her plan than she’d anticipated. But she was never one to enjoy an easy win and decided to see what might happen if she riled the Spellman matriarch up a bit. A couple of snarky comments later and Zelda was sufficiently annoyed with her, but never went to move away from the close proximity she had sat the two of them in.

The final straw was when Lillith pulled out the exorcism rite from her clutch, and Zelda finally distanced herself from everyone as she objected. Immediately Lillith missed the jagged energy that had been radiated off of Zelda, but she kept where she was, surveying the room. When it was clear that Sabrina was set on her own plan, Lillith got up and followed her out, though she was disappointed to find that Hilda would be coming along as well. Truth be told, it would have been easier to aid Sabrina alone, allowing the demoness to tap into her own power without having to explain it to a less experienced witch who would already be distracted by the momentous actions she would be involved in during the exorcism. It was what it was though, Lillith could make do. At least this way, she would have more of her power left for whatever might happen that night. The only problem was that Zelda had removed herself from the situation completely, meaning Lillith would have more work to do when she got back. 

\- -  
\- -

So color the mother of demons surprised to see Zelda burst through the door, power spiking off of her so delightfully as she aided their spell. It was intoxicating, and much to Lillith’s shock, just being in Zelda’s proximity when she was like this was giving her a buzz as Lillith was able to take in some of that energy for herself. The rest of the exorcism went as planned, though she had to admit she wasn’t planning on having herself be called upon a one point. Though the other witches hadn’t realized what they’d done calling her name, she felt the power surge out of her without calling it and was rather impressed with the rite itself after that.

When everything was said and done, and she had personally dropped her spawn down the well, for the time being, the last thing Lillith expected was for Sabrina to invite her in. She turned her down gently and went to walk away when she heard Zelda clear her throat.

“Mary, dear. A word?”

The tone Zelda had caused Lillith to shudder, but with a need to squash that defiant, domineering spirit from her. She turned slowly, and cocked an eyebrow, inviting more from the witch. 

“I don’t know what the hell you thought you were going to get done there, but you’ve clearly overestimated yourself.” Zelda started, stepping well within Lillith’s personal space. “Edward was an ass, sending you here like this. You and I, we’re going to have to find a way to work around each other, because I can’t stand you like this.”

The ginger-haired witch’s rage was intoxicating to Lillith, and she couldn’t help the feral grin that came upon her face. “You know, my dear, I just might have a suggestion that could help make this time easier for the both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've just decided to call her Lillith consistently, I can't wait until everyone finds out about her on the show because it'll be so much easier to write her. If you ever read Mary, it's because it's briefly from Zelda's POV.
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be looooooong, fun, and up tomorrow.


	3. A Prayer (to a Goddess)

Lillith took the moment to let her nail linger right on Zelda’s jugular, stepping in as close as she could get and enjoying the slight advantage in height that her heels gave her over the currently flat-footed witch. The demoness moved her hand up, cupping Zelda’s cheek, then in one swift movement crashed her lips against the witch’s while taking a fistful of hair in her hand and enjoying the startled sound Zelda made at the harsh action.

They remained like that, Lillith taking what she wanted and Zelda merely complying, and for a moment Lillith thought that she might have chosen wrong, as she didn’t feel the energy starting to build that she would need for this to be a productive ‘relationship’. She drew her head back, breaking the connection off to look at Zelda, and in that moment she found herself shocked by a harsh slap to her face, and a hand to her throat. 

“I won’t ask what game you’re playing at, _dear_ ,” Zelda sneered, throwing the lazy endearment back at Lillith ever so casually considering their situation, “but make no mistake, I’m not a toy you can just pick up and play with. I’m a Spellman, after all. The power we have, we don’t go to our knees for just anyone.”

“Oh, I’m not just anyone, love.” Lillith got out despite the hand around her throat. If she was being honest, she was definitely enjoying that pressure, but now wasn’t the time for that kind of thinking. This could easily go two different ways, and she needed the one that lead to this woman face down on her bed screaming praises in the near future. 

Lillith had a choice to make, maintain her façade as a kind little teacher, or take on her true identity, mother of demons. Neither seemed like there were going to achieve what she needed, so she settled somewhere in the middle. She used her unholy strength to gently remove Zelda’s hand from her throat, surprising the witch, then got right back into her personal space. 

“I’m not playing here, Zelda Spellman. I was sent by Edward, asked to protect your niece. But how we met might have been a tad bit different than I told you initially. He saw the power I held, and how it might be used to keep his daughter safe. We came to an agreement quite easily.”

“You’re a witch just like me, get off your high horse you ridiculous woman.” Zelda shot back, refusing to show any discomfort with their proximity, though her aura told Lillith that wasn’t quite the case.

Emboldened, Lillith continued. “You see, I feed off of different, energies, than you might. And you wouldn’t believe the energy it takes to keep up with your niece and her gallivanting. I would say the best way to repay the favor would be to help me get some of my energy back. I’m sure I can make it quite agreeable for the both of us.”

Her hand slid down to the small of Zelda’s back, pulling her toward her own hips as their bodies connected. “So, what do you say, little witch? Think you could get comfortable at my feet?”

“I say I’m tired of playing this game in my front yard, Mary.”

And with that, Lillith had them in her living room, the sudden change of scenery just enough to throw Zelda off and give Lillith the upper hand. She kissed the witch again, running her tongue over Zelda’s lips and begrudgingly she was given entrance. She deepened the kiss, and pulled Zelda towards her as she backed up to her sitting chair, lowering herself onto it gently and pulling Zelda onto her lap. One hand went to Zelda’s hair, enjoying the power she held as she pulled it to expose Zelda’s neck, while the other went and grasped at her butt. The neck was an easy place to take from, but even better to mark her territory. She bit down, causing Zelda to moan for the first time that night, though certainly not the last. She kept at it, until she was satisfied both with the sight of Zelda’s neck marked by her and only her as well as the panting from the witch as she struggled to maintain her composure.

“Let me hear you, dear. This night has only just begun, you might as well enjoy it to the fullest, seeing as you suggested we switch to somewhere more private.” Lillith suggested as she forced one of Zelda’s legs to the other side of her own, helping the witch straddle her.

The demoness used the new position to work her hand in between Zelda’s legs, cupping her and enjoying the dampness she could already feel through thin fabric. “Good to know that the all-powerful Zelda Spellman is enjoying this, but I bet I can do better.” She teased, delighting in the spark of defiance her words created in the witch’s eyes. 

Seconds later, she felt her own dress riding up as Zelda forced her hand down in between Lillith’s legs and stopped when she realized there was no barrier between her and Lillith’s own wetness. “Oh this,” Zelda said coyly, “I can have fun with this.”

Already she was seeking out a bundle of nerves, brushing up against it in hopes of eliciting a sound from Lillith, but the demoness had other plans in store for them. 

Without warning and to Zelda’s great surprise, Lillith stood up, easily lifting Zelda and forcing her to wrap her legs around her waist. Bold as Zelda was, the demoness didn’t want her getting any false ideas about who was in charge here. She wanted the witch to be a withered, gasping mess by the end of this night, and that’s what she was going to make happen now.

Lillith managed to get them both to her bedroom without knocking the witch against anything on the way there, and threw her onto the bed with no time for Zelda to recover before she was upon her. This time, she sat on Zelda’s hips, lightly grinding down as she reached behind her and undid the fasteners on the back of her dress, slipping it over her shoulders and head before tossing it to the floor and revealing a sheer black bra. 

Zelda moved her hands up, kneading both of the breasts in front of her until Lillith roughly took both her wrists and pinned them above her head, tsking as she watched Zelda struggle below her. The action had caused her to lean forward, bringing her chest right above Zelda’s face, and the witch’s response was to take one pink nipple in her mouth, sucking until she knew it had to almost hurt the woman on top of her from how stiff it had become. 

“Now that’s a good girl.” Lillith said smoothly, making sure Zelda knew she wasn’t any more in control than she had been a moment ago. She already felt herself soaking in the energy coming off of the witch, and it drove her to create even more. Without faltering, she snapped Zelda’s necklaces off her and lashed the woman’s wrists together before hooking them over the small point on the middle of her headboard.

“Excuse me! I happened to enjoy those!” Zelda protested, already trying to free her wrists.

“I’m sure you did my dear, as I’m sure you enjoy this outfit, but alas, it really does have to go.” Lillith said as she went to undress Zelda. 

“Wait, please, just spell them off! I have to have something to leave in, honestly.”

She made a good point, Lillith would give her that. Wordlessly, she swept her hand and Zelda’s coat and dress were crumpled on the floor, leaving her in a simple black set of lingerie, silver swirls detailed along the edge. Lillith didn’t even feel herself licking her lips, the more animal – or demon – side of her coming out at the sight laid out before her. Just a little more to go before she could really dive in. 

“So, Zelda, what do you have to say for yourself?” Lillith asked, coy as ever despite their current position. 

“Oh for Lucifer's sake, just come down here and kiss me, woman!” Zelda exclaimed, almost unable to believe the ridiculousness of this woman she barely knew. If she was being honest, she was still processing the fact that she had claimed not to be a witch, but that was second to her frustration with the attitude Mary had. 

"Let's not use that name here." Lillith prompted, sitting back up on Zelda's hips and daring her to argue.

"Well what would you suggest?"

"Why not something more _befitting_ of the occasion? Something a little more... feminine?"

It was an odd request, but when Zelda looked up at the beauty sitting on top of her, she couldn't find a reason to protest something so simple requested of her. Though she did have to wonder what Mary's dislike of the Dark Lord's presence between them in any form was all about.

Lillith snapped her out of her thoughts quite easily, scratching nails up both her sides until she reached her bra, unfastening it from the front and allowing it to fall off of the other woman. Nipples already hard, the demoness took one between her fingers and rolled it harshly, never losing eye contact with Zelda as she watched her hold back sounds still.

“This will be so much better if you just let me hear you.” Lillith said, moving to the other nipple with the same harshness. 

Zelda gave her a gasp this time around, not much, but she was learning.

Lillith went back up and kissed her as she’d demanded before, rewarding her for the moment as she supported herself on one hand above Zelda, using the other to snake down her body and into the witch’s panties. She started right at her clit, rubbing and then grinding against it with the heel of her hand, building Zelda up so delightfully. 

“Satan, Mary, use that mouth for something useful will you?” Zelda managed to get out, trying to pretend she still had some control of the situation. She could feel herself slipping into a hazy lust, and knew that if she got far enough she’d do whatever this mysterious brunette wanted, she just didn’t want to give it to her. No, if that was going to happen, Mary would have to take it, she thought.

“What did I say about that name my dear? Careful, you don’t want me angry.” Lillith warned as she moved two of her fingers to her entrance, teasing her with scissoring motions as she just barely dipped into the wetness. She leaned down to kiss her yet again, and drove two fingers knuckle deep moments later, swallowing the gasp that Zelda let out and setting a steady pace. 

Satisfied with the witches lips for the time being, Lillith left her and moved down to her breasts, taking one nipple between her teeth and tugging gently, watching the pain turn into pleasure for the other woman right before her eyes. 

Zelda’s hands constantly twitched, itching to touch the woman on top of her, to do anything to speed this process up. Never before had someone had the nerve to tease her for so long. Honestly, she wasn’t even sure how she was going to fare when Mary finally had some sense and fucked her enough to make her come.

As if she was reading Zelda’s mind, Lillith’s pace sped up, feeling the walls around her fingers clenching randomly, with Zelda no longer being able to control her breathing. 

And then, with no warning, her hand was completely gone, fingers brought up to Zelda’s mouth with a smirk on Lillith’s lips. 

“Open, my little witch.” She demanded.

Zelda just glared, knowing that all of the words she wished to scream would only give access that she refused to give. And yet, she couldn’t have prepared herself for the light grip she felt around her throat, though she supposed it was fair play considering her own actions earlier in the evening. 

Lillith increased the pressure until Zelda parted her lips, then took the fingers in her mouth, swirling her tongue on them the way she wished she could on another part of the brunette’s body. She normally preferred tasting herself on her lovers lips, but this would do for now. The way Mary sat watching her closely only made the throbbing between her legs increase. Lillith how she wished she could flip their positions and take what she wanted. And yet, she was truly enjoying this, she found. When had that happened?

Satisfied with the result, Lillith took her fingers back and moved down completely, making quick work of Zelda’s panties and lowering herself between the witch’s legs. 

“Now, let’s make this easy. You’re so wet for me, I know you want to come, to touch me. So ask me ever so nicely, and you just might get some relief.”

Zelda’s mouth hung open, unsure of how to respond. She could get over the restraints, the physical submission, but she wasn’t going to beg this woman for something she could get done in half the time in her own bedroom alone.

“Ah-ah-ah, I swear to you, you won’t ever experience anything like what I’m going to do to you.” Lillith said, unprompted. 

“Get out of my head you absolute demon.” Zelda snapped, refusing to give in.

“Oh my, you have no idea how brilliant you are.” Lillith replied, almost laughing. “But really,” she continued, licking once up her entire slit and drawing out a moan, “you want this. Just ask.”

“Why don’t you just fuck me?” 

“Not quite dear.” The demoness retorted again, this time sucking on her clit and using three fingers to just barely push in.

“Honestly, I’ve never met someone so infuriating!”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” 

“Please just get on with it!” Zelda said, almost baring her teeth in frustration.

“You’re still not getting this, are you?” Lillith asked as she used her free hand to grab at Zelda’s breast, never stopping her teasing below.

“Fine! Fuck me, please! Hard, and fast, like I’m yours, like I've _been_ yours. Whatever you want, by Lilith's name just do it! I want it!” Zelda screamed, allowing herself to fully feel everything Lillith was doing without restraint. 

“With pleasure.”

And so Lillith did. Three fingers were worked in quickly, stretching Zelda ever so enticingly as she continued working her clit with her lips and tongue. She sped up as much as she could without losing the precarious balance she had, switching from one breast to another with her free hand. And when she felt the walls around her twitching again, she moved up and took Zelda’s lips, biting at her bottom one and working her tongue into her mouth as she set a brutal pace, determined to finish her off spectacularly.

“Oh Lillith, Mary!” Zelda screamed, clenching as she felt her body spasm. Her eyes rolled back, body thrashing as Lillith kept pumping her fingers in and out, thriving on the sound of her actual name coming off of Zelda's lips even if she didn't know what it did to the demoness. She let herself bask in the power it gave her for a moment, then focused back on the woman below her, curling her fingers at just the right moment, letting her ride out each wave until she was spent and limp on the mattress below. 

Lillith returned to her original position, her own dampness sitting on Zelda’s stomach as she kissed her deeply, drawing on the energy seeping out of the witch and then going for more, deeper within her. 

Satisfied after a minute, she drew back, checking on Zelda’s physical state and was pleased to see she didn’t seem much worse for the wear. Rather, she looked ignited.

“Something you need after that?”

“Oh, indeed.” Zelda replied, pulling against her bound wrists. 

“Well, in that case, let’s see how willing you are to get on your knees after all that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along for this ride, I hope this last chapter is as enjoyable to everyone as it was for me to write.
> 
> If anyone has any prompts or suggestions, even for pairings outside this one, hit me up, I want to keep writing now that I've gotten my groove back haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapters have never been my thing, but my goal for this is an update a day or every other day until it's finished, I'm thinking three chapters will be what it takes. 
> 
> Fair warning, it's gonna start off real slow then go straight to a ten, but hopefully in the best way.
> 
> Comments and kudos are what feed this writer, let me know if you're enjoying it thus far!


End file.
